whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
RWA's 2014!
HIYA GUYS! Anyway Madi Just Dis The Whatever You Want Awards, So I Decided I To Do The RWAS :D ( I Am Not Trying To Copy Madi, I Swear) Anyway, As Some Of You Remember KPOP Created The RWA's Last Year, And Well We Never Really Got To Finish It, First Because She Lost The Results and Second Becuase She Left :3. But This Year We Have So Many New Users, And A Lot of The Old Users Left (Only Like 4 Are Left xD) So Yeah.... Let See How Much You Know The Wiki :P Who Created The Hey Whats Up Page Perry Charlie Vero Kpop Caroline I am just gonna do the polls thing, so you guys wont think i am cheating.... First I am Gonna add all the users to the polls The top five(or less) users that get the most votes will continue to the second vote part. Every user should at least be in one or two polls :) THE FIRST FEW POLLS ARE UP :D! YOUR NOMINATING HERE SO YOU CAN VOTE FOR YOURSELFS :D PEOPLE WITH MOST VOTES WOULD BE THE ONES COMPETING FOR THE AWARD :) GOOD LUCK :) I am doing this because I don't want anyone feeling left out :P I want everyone to win Something :) Everyone should be at least in one poll :) Nomanation Time! :D Anyway Please Add Your Name, Or You Could Nominate Someone :P ( Whoever doesn't add their name I Will Nominate Them :P (CoughKLACough) *Madi B) *Esther :) *Vero 8D *Melody :) *CLAIRE ^___^ *Shel *Marley *Clarke :{D *Jessica (: *Forever :D *Tegan (; *Hayley (Nominated by ze annoying Teabag ^w^) *Shay (Nominated by ze Tegan C; ) *Rose (Nominated by le Forever :{D ) *Perry(Nomanited by Esther :p) *Olivia (Nominated by Esther) *Mel (Nominated by Esther *KLA (Sowwy Your Admin!) *Corey (^) *Jacky (Nominated by meh (;) *Liz (Nominated by Tegan ;3) *Jayla (Nominated by Tegan ;{D) *Midnight(Nominated for being boss) *Auslly12 (Nominated by Tegan ;)) *Kent *Swiftie (nominated by Perry :3) *Caroline (Nominated by Esther) *Paige (Nominated By Esther) *Dannielle (Nominated By Esther) *Brett (Nominated By Esther) *Cat (Nominated by Shay) Nominations ''Favorite Prankster '': Favorite Prankster Madi B) Esther :) Vero 8D Melody :) CLAIRE ^___^ Shel Marley Clarke :{D Jessica (: Forever :D Tegan (; Hayley Shay Rose Perry Olivia Mel KLA Corey Jacky Liz Jayla Midnight Auslly12 Kent Swiftie Caroline Paige Dannielle Brett Cat ''Favorite Weirdo : Favorite Weirdo Madi B) Esther :) Vero 8D Melody :) CLAIRE ^___^ Shel Marley Clarke :{D Jessica (: Forever :D Tegan (; Hayley Shay Rose Perry Olivia Mel KLA Corey Jacky Liz Jayla Midnight Auslly12 Kent Swiftie Caroline Paige Dannielle Brett Cat Favorite SweetHeart : Favorite SweetHeart Madi B) Esther :) Vero 8D Melody :) CLAIRE ^___^ Shel Marley Clarke :{D Jessica (: Forever :D Tegan (; Hayley Shay Rose Perry Olivia Mel KLA Corey Jacky Liz Jayla Midnight Auslly12 Kent Swiftie Caroline Paige Dannielle Brett Cat Favorite Editor : Favorite Editor Madi B) Esther :) Vero 8D Melody :) CLAIRE ^___^ Shel Marley Clarke :{D Jessica (: Forever :D Tegan (; Hayley Shay Rose Perry Olivia Mel KLA Corey Jacky Liz Jayla Midnight Auslly12 Kent Swiftie Caroline Paige Dannielle Brett Cat Favorite Ross Lover: Favorite Ross Lover Madi B) Esther :) Vero 8D Melody :) CLAIRE ^___^ Shel Marley Clarke :{D Jessica (: Forever :D Tegan (; Hayley Shay Rose Perry Olivia Mel KLA Corey Jacky Liz Jayla Midnight Auslly12 Kent Swiftie Caroline Paige Dannielle Brett Cat Favorite Laura Lover : Favorite Laura Lover Madi B) Esther :) Vero 8D Melody :) CLAIRE ^___^ Shel Marley Clarke :{D Jessica (: Forever :D Tegan (; Hayley Shay Rose Perry Olivia Mel KLA Corey Jacky Liz Jayla Midnight Auslly12 Kent Swiftie Caroline Paige Dannielle Brett Cat Favorite Austin&Ally (Show) Lover : Favorite Austin and Ally Lover Madi B) Esther :) Vero 8D Melody :) CLAIRE ^___^ Shel Marley Clarke :{D Jessica (: Forever :D Tegan (; Hayley Shay Rose Perry Olivia Mel KLA Corey Jacky Liz Jayla Midnight Auslly12 Kent Swiftie Caroline Paige Dannielle Brett Cat Favorite Dez Lover : Favorite Trish Lover : Favorite Most Working Person : Favorite Person Who Makes You Laugh: Favorite Person Who Makes You Smile: Favorite Food Lover: Favorite Chocolate Lover: Favorite Coffee Lover: Favorite Music Lover: Favorite Auslly Lover: Favorite Raura Lover: Favorite R5 Lover: Favorite Admin: Favorite Admin Perry KLA VERO COREY ESTHER Favorite Twitter Buddy: Favorite Tv Show: (Ignore this is not for users, but you guys can give me ideas for the shows) Favorite TV Show Austin & Ally The Next Step Pretty Little Liars The Fosters Doctor Who Teen Wolf Favorite Artist'' (^) *'Ariana Grande' *'Selena Gomez' *'Taylor Swift ' *'Demi Lovato' *'Sabrina Carpenter ' *'P!nk ' *'Jessie J' *'Hayley Williams' *'John Newman' *'Bruno Mars' ''Favorite Band (^) *R5'' *'One Direction' *'Vamps' *'Matchbox Twenty ' *'The Beatles' *'Fifth Harmony' *'5Seconds of Summer' *'Hot Chelle Rae' *'The Script' *'Maroon 5' *'Little Mix' *'(Add any if you wish) ' ''Favorite Rydellington Shipper Favorite Songwritters '' ''Favorite Book lover Favorite Ariana Lover Favorite Swift Lover Most Laziest Most Random Most Talkative Favorite User Biggest Dink Fanfiction Freak Favorite Person Who Never Comes On Doctor Who Lover Most Dirty Minded Person Most Fabulous User Most Hyper 'Most Quiet Person: '''Most Awesome B): (Aha... Have An Idea?! Add It! :D) Category:Users Category:Awards Category:Awesome Category:Awesomeness Category:Awesomesauce Category:So AWESOME Category:Wiki Families Category:Wikis Category:Pure Awesomeness Category:Awesome Friends Category:People Category:Awesome People Category:Our People Category:Best Friends Category:Cool Category:SO COOL! Category:SUPER COOL Category:Super Cool! Category:Super Cool Category:Users!